Happy Valentines Day
by SouthParkFirefly
Summary: Canada and Japan share a Valetine bath. Request fic.  WARNING: Smut ONESHOT


**AN: Well I noticed that cream eggs come out around Valentines Day in the UK and well my mom loves this couple so here's a sweet CanPan Valentines Day oneshot!**

**This is for you mom you mad Yaoi fan…woman you. **

**Warning: Cream Eggs, smut, yaoi**

Canada looked nervously at the gifts in his arms; he had been in a relationship with Japan for quite a while now they were brought together during one of America's Christmas parties. "Dude!" America had said happily "Japan you can keep my bro here company while I hunt down a certain British Gentleman." And that was it, America had left them alone and a few minutes later he was found attached to England's face in a passionate kiss.

Japan had shyly complimented Kumajiro and when he and Canada realised they were under the Mistletoe they were eased (well pushed) into a shy kiss by France who at the same time had his hand down Russia's pants. China had fully approved of their relationship despite having affections for the younger Asian. Canada giggled to himself as he thought of how much Japan would love the gifts. He had brought him a cute white teddy bear holding a red heart and a bunch of red roses and some chocolates. He knew they were corny and cliché but he couldn't resist and besides Japan was a sucker for those kinds of things.

He walked into his House hearing scurrying from upstairs "Prease don't come up yet!" Japan called down. Canada waited patiently for his sweet just as shy lover to come back downstairs. Soon enough he did wearing a normal kimono. "K-konnichiwa Kanada-kun." He blushed.

"You can call me Mathew." Canada said looking down shyly "You know I don't mind."

Japan nodded he reached up to plant a chaste yet sweet kiss to Canada's cheek "Hai I know. Forgive me." He whispered.

Canada held out the gifts "Um…f-for you." He said nervously.

"A-around this time w-we have the Spring Thanksgiving Festival. I-I made you some chocolate cookies." He blushed.

"I thought it was the boys who give the cookies to girls." Canada giggled.

"Are you calling me a girl?" Japan laughed. He took the gifts he gave the teddy a squeeze before tucking it neatly down his kimono. He smelt the roses his eyes closing in bliss "They smell beautiful." Canada smiled, he reached out to stroke Japan's cheek but he hurried off to put the roses in some water. Canada followed him into the kitchen where he promptly wrapped his arms around him.

"Kiku I didn't get my thank you kiss." He said quietly. Japan blushed shyly as he felt Canada's hands wander over his butt.

"Oh h-hai. Forgive me." Japan turned around to wind his arms around the taller male; he pressed his lips to Canada's gently. Japan blushed as he felt Canada grip his butt firmly; he knew which side this was. It was Canada's French side, during sex or kisses Canada never was shy or quiet. He was passionate and dare he say, dominating. But Japan loved it. He loved being taken again and again by the younger but far stronger male. Canada ran his tongue along Japan's lips begging sweetly for entrance.

Japan opened his mouth wanting to taste his lover Canada slipped his tongue in teasing Japan's, Japan moaned as Canada lifted him up to plonk him on the counter. Japan wound his fingers through Canada's hair lightly pulling on the curl. Japan pulled away a string of saliva connecting their mouths "W-we should-"

"I love you." Canada whispered interrupting him. Japan blushed, he looked away shyly. Canada giggled "Come on why don't we go upstairs." He took Japan's hand gently to lead him upstairs. Japan took the chocolates nervously.

"Um…prease don't be upset." He mumbled. Canada frowned a little but he carried on upstairs where he was met with a trail of orchid and chrysanthemum petals. It led towards the direction of the bathroom then the bedroom. "I-I was hoping we could share a bath together b-before going to bed."

Canada smiled happily "W-why would I be upset?" He giggled. Japan shrugged blushing.

"I'm not sure." He whispered.

Canada took his hand and led him over to the bathroom "Well let's take a bath." He smiled happily. Japan nodded as he allowed himself to be led into the bathroom.

"Kan-Err…Mathew-kun I brought some strange things from Igirisu-san, they are called Cream Eggs. You know them?" Japan asked shyly.

Canada nodded "Yeah. My brother told me they're good for-" he blushed and looked away stopping himself just in time.

"They're good for what?" Japan asked curiously.

"N-nothing." Canada said hurriedly.

But Japan was insistent "Tell me." He demanded.

"Fine." Canada blushed "A-America said it was good f-for sex."

"How?" Japan asked tilting his head.

"W-well you can spread it o-on each other's bodies." He stuttered. "A-and lick it off." He looked away from the curious Asian.

"That sounds good." Japan smiled shyly. Canada picked him up holding him in his arms he took him up to the bathtub, Japan slid off his kimono slowly while in his arms. He dropped it onto the floor.

"Y-you were naked?" Canada asked.

"Hai." Japan stroked Canada's cheek "You don't mind do you?"

"N-no." Canada shook his head; he lowered the smaller man into the water letting the heat seep into him. The water's surface was decorated with petals.

Japan smiled shyly as he swirled a finger in the water "Come in." he whispered.

Canada climbed in after stripping himself "It feels so good." He moaned.

Japan smiled happily "Hai I'm glad our bath is big enough for two."

Canada giggled flicking a little of the scented water at him. Japan gasped in shock Canada did it again giggling a little more.

"Prease stop!" Japan squeaked trying to fend off the Canadian's onslaught of water attacks.

Canada pulled him to his body "But you look cute."

Japan shyly pressed his face into his chest "A-arigato." Canada stroked his back letting the sweet moment soak into them. "Aishiteru."

"Je 'taime." Canada whispered. Japan smiled looking up into the younger male's dark blue eyes, they were so different from his twin's, they were full of kindness and shyness instead of mischief and over excitement. Japan leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. Canada ran his fingers through his silken black locks slipping his tongue into his mouth. Japan moaned softly his hand trailing down the Canadian's body.

He pulled away panting lightly "Mathew-kun…can we?" he whispered.

Canada smiled happily "Oui…but what do you want to do?" he asked shyly.

Japan reached over for one of the chocolates "Show me what you mean." He asked handing it to him.

Canada nervously took the egg, shyly he unwrapped it before placing it to Japan's lips "S-suck a little to melt it." Japan took it into his mouth sucking and licking his eyes locked on Canada's. The way his tongue moved across the chocolate made him feel almost jealous of a harmless Cream Egg. Japan pulled away slowly; he licked the excess chocolate off his lips. Canada blushed as he spread the chocolate over Japan's ivory skin painting it in the sticky brown. Japan watched the way his chest got painted in the white and yellow cream yolk. Canada lowered his head and licked up some of the chocolate on Japan's neck, his tongue traced his collar bone and down towards his chest.

Japan closed his eyes blissfully as Canada's tongue worked its way over a nipple. He moaned softly as Canada took it in his mouth giving a little suck. "Ah…M-Mathew-kun…" he whimpered. Canada sucked a little harder his hand teasing the other one. Japan arched moaning "Prease…" Canada lifted his head.

"Please what?" he giggled.

"Prease…l-let's just wash and then have sex." He gasped out.

"Awww but you haven't learnt how to do it." Canada said rolling Japan's hardened nub between his thumb and forefinger. Japan whimpered his hands gripping Canada's arm tightly.

"H-hai." He whimpered.

Canada handed him another egg "So try it." He giggled.

Japan took and unwrapped it he licked and sucked it before spreading it over Canada's chest and throat. He slowly licked the chocolate following the Canadian's previous pattern on his own skin. Canada whimpered as Japan repaid the favour by suckling on his nipple lightly. Japan looked up at him hopefully he wanted to know if he was doing a good enough job. Canada ran his fingers through the smaller's hair. "It feels good." He moaned. Japan let go.

"You taste good." He murmured. "But I…" he looked away shyly "I want to taste you properly." He reached down and started to stroke the younger making him moan and whimper. "Prease can I?" Japan whispered.

Canada nodded "S-sure." He whimpered. Japan raised him a little out of the water before descending on him. Canada bit into his finger trying to muffle his moans; he reached down to run his fingers through the Asian's hair. "K-Kiku…" he whimpered.

Japan moaned softly, he opened his eyes locking them to the helpless Canadian's. Canada moaned again his back arched as his hips bucked up wanting to be deeper in that wonderful place. But Japan pulled away "Mathew-kun?" He straddled the blond "Mathew-kun prease." He rubbed his bottom against Canada's thighs eagerly.

Canada giggled "What's wrong?"

"Prease t-touch me." Japan blushed.

Canada ran his finger around Japan's entrance, circling it in a teasing manner. "You mean here?"

"H-hai!" Japan nodded eagerly. Canada did so; he slowly slipped a finger in watching his lover's face carefully for any signs of discomfort. There was the only one slight wince but that was all that showed of his pain. Canada moved it around slowly so as to not hurt him but Japan begged for another.

"Are you sure?" Canada asked "I-I don't want to hurt you."

Japan shook his head "Prease just do it." Canada obeyed him and slid in another making the Japanese man arch slightly. "Mathew…kun…" he whimpered. Canada kissed his throat as he gently moved his fingers around. Japan rested his head on his shoulder moaning softly.

"Sh-shall I put in another?" Canada asked nervously.

"H-hai…" Japan nodded, his fingers dug into Canada's arm as a third made its way inside hurting him a little. "Mathew-kun!" he cried out.

"I-I'm sorry did it hurt?" Canada asked worry lacing his face.

"N-no…I can cope…" Japan whimpered. He relaxed again soon enough. Canada was a little nervous about putting himself into him but he started to do it anyway. Japan closed his eyes his body trembling from the breachment. Canada whimpered as he fully slid into the Elder.

"Kiku…" he moaned softly.

Japan whimpered a little as he adjusted to the Canadian's size. Canada waited until Japan gave him the approval to continue. Soon enough Japan whispered his plea "Prease…" So Canada started to slowly move inside him making him mewl in pleasure. Canada moaned softly.

"K-Kiku…" He moved a little faster much to Japan's delight.

"M-Mathew-kun…this feels so good…" Japan moaned. Canada kissed him while they made love in the steadily cooling water. He moved in the Asian a little faster enjoying the feel of his love around him. Japan moaned loudly as Canada hit his sweet spot. "Oh! Oh again!" he moaned.

Canada did so, he thrusted in a little harder their high moans mingling together musically in the bathroom. They echoed off the walls as they cried out and came together.

Japan panted heavily resting his head on Canada's chest. "Arigato…" he murmured.

"I-It's okay." Canada panted holding him close. "Happy Valentines day. I love you."

"Aishiteru. Happy Valentines day." Japan answered smiling happily.

**AN: And there we have it. I'm more of a ChuNi FranAda fangirl but my mom loves these two. And besides they're both ukes! It was a little hard to think of who would top!**

**Prease review.**

**Arigato.**


End file.
